FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula
FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula is a Canadian-American animated television series created by Ben Jones, creator of the Problem Solverz. It premiered in Canada on Teletoon on June 10, 2013, and in the United States on Cartoon Network on July 3, 2013. It is about a 12-year old kid named "FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula" (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) that is just a crazy kid who wants to party all day long. The series received even more negative reviews than Problem Solverz, lasted only for 26 episodes, and got cancelled on March 26, 2014. The theme song to this show is "Kill Everybody" by Skrillex. It was produced by Paper Rad Animation Studios, Mercury Filmworks, and is distributed by Nelvana Limited and Warner Bros. Television. Even though Tom Kenny starred in the Problem Solverz, there was no episode of FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula that guest starred him or Jill Talley, because Ben Jones actually didn't feel like adding Tom Kenny to the show. It was announced that Ben Jones of Paper Rad would star Carlos Alazraqui in all episodes, rather than Tom Kenny. The series is also written by Butch Hartman and Noah Z. Jones. And is storyboarded by Jhonen Vasquez. Characters *'FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a 12-year old kid, who acts crazy and loves to party. He talks like Lazlo from Camp Lazlo. He once took over Mexico and spoke with a Spanish accent in "Viva la Mexico de FleeBeePeeNee". He is a fan of the Problem Solverz and has a crush on Katrina Rad. *'Trey Alf' (voiced by David Berni) is a 12-year old smart, intelligent boy, and friend to FleeBeePeeNee. Despite being friends with FleeBeePeeNee, he has a huge hatred to his annoyance, and tries to keep him from acting insane. He has a crush on Julie. *'Julie Alazraqui' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a 12-year old smart girl and is friends with FleeBeePeeNee and Trey. She sounds exactly like Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. She also has a hatred to FleeBeePeeNee's annoyance. She has a crush on Trey. *'Alfe' (voiced by Ben Jones in the Problem Solverz, and Carlos Alazraqui in FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula) is a large, fluffy, half man-dog-anteater and a creature who was found and raised by a young Horace (in the beginning of Neon Knome). He loves to devour large quantities of pizza and acts impulsively during missions. In one episode, he claimed he lived in a cage as a child. Like a cat, he coughs up furballs whenever he chews his fur. His name is pronounced "Alfé". *'Roba' (voiced by Ben Jones) is the smartest member of them, being a half robot half human cyborg, who is incredibly insecure and anxious about everything. He is Horace's twin brother. *'Horace' (voiced by Kyle Kaplan) is a calm and collected member of the team, usually using common sense with his actions and taking care after Alfe, his companion. He is Roba's twin brother and the leader of the trio. *'Tux Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – Tux Dog is an extremely wealthy dog who helps the Problem Solverz in some of their cases, but is just as often the source of their problems. He insults Roba for his personality flaws and appearance. He does have a British accent. *'Lidget' (voiced by Christian Potenza) is a zoo cop who hates the Problem Solverz and FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula. *'Katrina Rad' (voiced by Emilie Claire Barlow) is a fan of the Problem Solverz and has a crush on FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula. *'FleeBeePeeNee's father' (voiced by Charlie Adler) is FleeBeePeeNee's fearless, crazy father. *'FleeBeePeeNee's mother' (voiced by Laura Mala-Alazraqui) is FleeBeePeeNee's loving mother. *'Kari NeeNeeMukula' (voiced by Kath Soucie) is FleeBeePeeNee's 9-year old smart sister. *'Rico Adler' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) and Dorkface (voiced by Jim Cummings) are two gangsters. Rico talks with a Spanish accent, and Dorkface talks with a gangster accent. *'K-999' (voiced by Jaleel White in Problem Solverz and Charlie Adler in FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula) is a friend to FleeBeePeeNee and Alfe. He is as crazy as FleeBeePeeNee and Alfe combined. *'Mayor of Faurboro' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is the new mayor of Farboro. Cast *Carlos Alazraqui as FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula, Alfe, Rico Adler, Mr. Caliente, Mayor of Farboro, additional voices *David Berni as Trey, Mayor of the World *Grey DeLisle as Julie Alazraqui, Mayor's wife of Farboro, additional voices *Ben Jones as Roba *Kyle Kaplan as Horace *John DiMaggio as Tux Dog, Mexico-Man, additional voices *Laura Mala-Alazraqui as FleeBeePeeNee's mother, additional voices *Charlie Adler as FleeBeePeeNee's father, K-999, additional voices *Jim Cummings as Dorkface, Mexican Mayor, additional voices *Maurice LaMarche as Teacher *Christian Potenza as Lidget *Emilie Claire Barlow as Katrina Rad *Kath Soucie as Kari, additional voices *Alyson Court as various characters Episodes *'Viva La Mexico de FleeBeePeeNee' - FleeBeePeeNee always wanted to party all the time in Mexico, but Trey and Julie won't let him, due to the fact that he once destroyed bits of Mexico before. He then learns to talk Spanish, and all "Carlos Alazraqui-esque". He later went to meet the Problem Solverz, and FleeBeePeeNee and Alfe later went to Mexico. Alfe and FleeBeePeeNee then started scaring all of Mexico. *'La Señorita Mesquite' - FleeBeePeeNee, his friends, and the Problem Solverz went to Carlito Con Queso's for fun. While Alfe was having fun, FleeBeePeeNee was having a crush on Carlito Con Queso's mechanical girlfriend, Señorita Mesquite. FleeBeePeeeNee was later seing her show again, but stole her from Carlito Con Queso. And Carlito and FleeBeePeeNee have to fight to the death to win Señorita Mesquite. TBA Reception FleeBeePeeNee NeeNeeMukula received even more largely negative reviews that the Problem Solverz did. It was heavily criticized due to is bad voice acting, seizure-inducing graphics, and everything. It recieved a 2% rating on IMDb, as well as TV.com. The petition was sent to Cartoon Network and Teletoon to cancel the show forever. Category:TV series